Unfair Ball
"Unfair Ball" (Japanese: 激闘! ソニック野球軍 Gekitō! Sonikku Yakyūgun?, lit. Fierce Fight! Sonic Baseball Team) is the tenth episode of the anime series Sonic X. Plot The episode starts with Tails test piloting the X-Tornado above Station Square. It flies very well now that he has installed the green Chaos Emerald as a power source. Suddenly, the Emerald starts reacting with something and the plane is forced down towards a baseball stadium called Diamond Stadium. Tails lands and meets the groundskeeper, Albert Butler who tells him that he has worked in Diamond Stadium for thirty years, but that it is soon to be demolished. Tails says that he's looking for Chaos Emeralds and Albert reveals that he found one in the stadium earlier. When the two Emeralds are brought together, they start glowing and send a bright light into the sky. All around Station Square, people notice the light from the two Emeralds. Doctor Eggman also notices and sees that it's from the baseball stadium. Meanwhile at the Thorndyke mansion, Ella is attempting to teach proper manners to Sonic and the others over dinner. Amy and Cream learn quickly, but Sonic thinks that it is a waste of time. Bokkun arrives with a message from Eggman, challenging them to a winner-takes-all baseball game to win the two Emeralds. Eggman arrives at Diamond Stadium, but when he sees that only Tails is there, he assumes that Sonic has forfeited the game. Using a mechanical hand on his Eggmobile, he steals Albert's Chaos Emerald and nearly steals Tails' until Knuckles arrives and smashes the giant robotic hand. Sonic and the others arrive shortly afterwards, so Eggman brings out the rest of his team: an army of E-21 Ballios. Eggman wants to take both Emeralds if he wins a baseball game, but nobody wants to play except Chuck, a huge baseball fan, who accepts on their behalf. Tails objects for fear of ruining Albert's stadium, but Albert says it is okay, as the stadium will be demolished soon anyway. Knuckles also doesn't like the idea, but is convinced to play when his pride is threatened. The match between Sonic's team and Eggman's team starts and, naturally, Eggman's team doesn't play fair and takes an early lead. Nevertheless, Sonic's team eventually makes ground. Reporter Scarlet Garcia, who witnessed the bright light earlier, follows them to the stadium and starts reporting on the game—pretty soon, the stands are filled with people cheering for Sonic. When Sonic's team finally edges into the lead, Eggman decides to take matters into his own hands. He remotely activates one of his robots which clamps onto Sonic's head and claims that it will soon explode. Knuckles manages to knock it off at the last minute, saving Sonic, but during the distraction Eggman takes his cyan Chaos Emerald and escapes. The crowd has really enjoyed the game and starts cheering wildly. Elmer Johnson, the owner of Diamond Stadium, arrives, having seen the game on TV, and says that it was all thanks to his friend Albert Butler's dedication. He offers Albert a new job which Albert gladly accepts. Characters *Albert Butler (First appearance) *Amy Rose *Bocoe and Decoe *Bokkun *Cheese *Chris Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Doctor Eggman *E-21 Ballios *Edward Tanaka *Ella *Elmer Johnson (First appearance) *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Scarlet Garcia and her cameraman *Sonic the Hedgehog *Station Square civilians Category:Sonic X